1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ball joint and, in particular, to a seal for a ball joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical ball joint includes a socket and a ball stud. The ball stud has a ball end portion received in the socket and a shank portion projecting from the socket. The socket supports the ball stud for pivotal and/or rotational movement relative to the socket. The ball joint also includes a seal that has a first end portion that seals against the socket. A second end portion of the seal seals against the shank portion of the ball stud. The seal prevents lubricant from coming out of the ball joint and also prevents dirt and other items from entering into the ball joint.
The present invention is a ball joint for interconnecting first and second vehicle portions for relative movement. The ball joint comprises a socket for connection with the first vehicle portion and a ball stud for connection with the second vehicle portion. The ball stud has a ball end portion received in the socket to support the ball stud for movement relative to the socket. The ball stud also has a shank portion centered on an axis and projecting from the socket. The ball joint includes an annular seal having a first end portion connected with the socket and a second end portion connected with the shank portion of the ball stud to seal between the socket and the ball stud. The seal includes a first seal member and a second seal member. The first seal member extends between and interconnects the first and second end portions and is made from a first elastomeric material. The second seal member is supported on the first seal member and is made from a second elastomeric material different from the first elastomeric material. The second seal member has a surface portion in sealing engagement with the shank portion of the ball stud.